Harumichi Komikado
|species = Human Spirit (Formerly) |gender = Male |age = 30s |eye color = |hair color = |status = Deceased |relatives = Unnamed Wife Sakura Komikado (Stepdaughter) |manga debut = Chapter 1 }} , nicknamed , was one of the spirits inside Shizu's body that protected her. He was a kind, caring and athletic man who enjoyed body building. History Back when he was alive, Harumichi fell in love with a widowed mother. Despite the obstacles that he may had to face, he still wanted to be part of the mother's and her daughter, Sakura's, life. She accepted his proposal and they began living together. One year into their marriage, Haru's relationship with his new wife was very loving and although he loved Sakura deeply as well, he was quite awkward with her as he didn't know how to act as her new father. Moreover, Sakura was sour towards Haru and missed her biological father. Tired of pretending to be a father and determined to become a real father to Sakura, Haru confessed to Sakura's biological father's grave that he would love Sakura to such an extent that she would stop thinking about him. While pondering about his duties as a father, Haru passed by a river and saw a young girl drowning in strong current water. Although he planned to call the ambulance, he jumped right in to save her upon hearing her mother screaming out for her name, "Sakura". Although he was able to save the young girl, Haru was carried away in the current, which was stronger than usual since there had been a typhoon. He drowned and died all alone; his body never being found. Haru was unable to pass on due to several regrets he had, so when Shizu was very young, Haru's spirit found its way to her body. After forming a pact with Shinobu, he became a spirit inside her body that protected her. In exchange for protecting Shizu from harm, Haru was able to use Shizu's body to look over his daughter from afar. Over the years, his guilt of having left his family behind without them ever getting a confirmation of him passing away kept growing. Appearance Haru was an adult man with a lanky and tall build, light-colored eyes and a joyful face. He appeared to have slightly spiked light-colored hair with a darker undercut and a thin goatee. While he possessed Shizu's body, Haru looked exactly like Shizu with her black-purplish hair and dark blue eyes. Unlike Shizu though, Haru often wore her hair in a ponytail and was most comfortable with wearing tank tops and shorts, as he disliked wearing feminine clothes such as skirts and bras. Personality Haru was a very personable, touchy-feely man who wore his emotions on his sleeve. According to Tetsu, it was very hard to think of him as a ghost when he possessed Shizu's body. He could be both childish or mature depending on the situation, and he was also very friendly, energetic, considerate and often seen wearing a smile on his face. Moreover, he was also quite blunt and had zero malice which made his words and actions lack in tact. Haru's main interest was bodybuilding, which had lead to some of his eccentricities: always wearing tank-tops, shorts, and running shoes no matter the weather or day. Haru was a kind, open and caring man who honestly expressed whatever he was feeling, whether it was his feelings towards people he cared about, or his personal opinions. He was very supportive, encouraging, a good listener, and gave good advice, to which he was often seen to comfort Tetsu during his times of insecurity. This lead to Tetsu initially "falling in love" with him prior to knowing about Shizu's condition. In connection to this, Haru overflowed with fatherliness, had strong parental instincts, and loved his stepdaughter Sakura endlessly and loved Tetsu like his own son. Story Volume 1: The Awakening Volume 2: The Uninvited Volume 3: The Suffering Volume 4: The Moving Forward Volume 5: Ties That Bind Volume 6: Sweet Dreams Relationships Wife Despite the fact that she had recently become widowed and already had a child from her previous marriage, Haru claimed that is was part of the reason why he fell in love with her. He wanted to be part of her and Sakura's life since both of them meant the world to him. They eventually married and was a very loving couple with mutual supporting, understanding and patience. When Haru disappeared, she never stopped looking for him and whenever she heard about anyone looking even a little bit like Haru, she flew to check it out. However, she eventually comes to terms with his death and continues with her life, paying her respects and love for him. Sakura Komikado Sakura is Haru's stepdaughter. Despite the fact that he was very awkward with her and didn't know how to act around her after he married her mother, he loved her deeply. He would always happily talk and brag about Sakura to his friends and tell them how cute she was. Haru was insecure by the fact that he wasn't a real father, but this culminated in his decision to confess to Sakura's biological father's grave that he would love her to such an extent that she would forget all about him. Although he was guilty of his actions, he was ready to do anything it took to become her real father. However, before this could happen, Haru passed away. Despite that, Haru continued to harbor a strong love Sakura and would watch over her growth in Shizu's body from afar. On the other hand, Sakura thought that Haru hated her which is why he ran away from them. She also convinced herself that she disliked him despite this being false, but with the help of Tetsu and Shizu, she came around to see how much he actually loved and cared for her. Sakura was then able to acknowledge Haru as her true and only father, making Haru pleased. Shizu Karasawa Tetsu Misato Gallery Volume and Chapter Covers Manga Illustrations Trivia *Haru initially didn't wear a bra in Shizu's body because he couldn't bring himself to do so with the consciousness of being a man. However, after a scolding from Mirei, he began wearing one. *He hated the breezy feeling from wearing skirts. *He mostly went around with underpants when he was alive, which is why he felt comfortable with shorts when in Shizu's body. *His full outfit price range was under 5,000 yen (45$). Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Spirits